Wallace R. West (Prime Earth)
The boy eventually began to ease out of his rebellious nature when he gained an admiration for Central City's hometown superhero the Flash. Wally eventually gained a connection to the mysterious Speed Force, giving him superspeed that was unpredictable and hard to control, when a future version of himself sent his powers through time to his past self before dying. With his new powers, Wally attempted to help the Flash and his aunt in any way he could. Speed Force Storm A few weeks later, the Speed Force was interrupted by a device created by Dr. Joseph Carver that created what would be known as a "Speed Force storm" over Central City. Anybody hit by one of the storm's lightning bolts would be granted super speed and a connection to the Speed Force. Among the many civilians that were struck, Wally, too, was hit by a bolt of lightning, cementing his powers and making them more stable. Wally, attempting to keep his powers a secret from his Aunt Iris, worked with the speedster Meena Dhawan, also known as "Fast Track", who helped him to better utilize and understand his gift. Dhawan was apparently killed by the new villainous speedster known as Godspeed, devastating Wally and sending him looking for a new mentor. After working directly with the Flash for the first time to capture Godspeed, Wally was taken under the Flash wing as the new Kid Flash. Teen Titans Early into his new career as a superhero, Kid Flash was abducted by Robin and forced to join the latest incarnation of the Teen Titans as they take on the League of Assassins. He decides to stay with the Titans afterwards and begins to grow a special friendship with Raven. However, his time with the Titans is cut short after he is tricked by Deathstroke into helping him save his son Grant Wilson from dying. But instead, Deathstroke absorbs Kid Flash's power for his own. Furious, Robin throws Kid Flash out of the Titans for his rashness. As a result, Kid Flash joins forces with Deathstroke's team, the Defiance. The Color of Fear He and aunt Iris arrive at home, only to see the Reverse Flash. Wally tries to fight him and is severely wounded. He is then carried by Barry to STAR Labs for healing tech. Black Hole Rising Wally runs into Meena. She reveals that she intended to steal the Negative Speed Force from Barry and that she is allied with Black Hole. Back to Teen Titans / Super Sons of Tomorrow Perfect Storm He narrowly saves Barry from Raijin. | Powers = * Speed Force Conduit: After his future counterpart's death, Wallace gained a connection to the Speed Force, a mysterious cosmic force that pushes time and space itself forward. As it does this, the Speed Force creates excess energy that builds up and needs to be released. Wally, along with all speedsters connected to the Force, acts as a release valve for the Speed Force. When Wallace uses his powers, he taps into that built up energy and expends it. ** : Wallace is capable of moving at vast superhuman speeds and can only be percieved as a blur to the naked eye. Wallace does admit he is not as fast as Barry Allen. ** : Wallace possesses reflexes far greater than a normal human being. This allows him to perceive the world in slow motion. ** : Wallace's body can handle the stress of moving at superhuman speeds for long periods of time without out getting tired or weak. ** : Wallace's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to superhuman levels. This allows him to easily make sharp turns and leap far distances while moving at superhuman speed. ** : As explained by Barry Allen, a speedsters body is surrounded by a "friction cushion", which provides light protection from the nastier elements of their speed, including friction, airborne particulate matter, kinetic impacts, G-Force and the like. *** : Wallace is capable of resisting tremendous kinetic impact forces that could easily crush or kill a human, without suffering any serious external or internal injuries. ** : Wallace is able to rapidly regenerate from injuries at rates much quicker than any normal human. ** : By homing in on the energy signature left by Deathstroke's gravity sheath, Wallace was able to accelerate faster than ever before, past light-speed and into the Speed Force. ** : Wallace is able to generate and manipulate the electrical energy he draws from the Speed Force. This Speed Force lightning emanates off of him as a red aura of electricity, especially when he moves at super-speed. *** : Wallace has learned that if he focuses, he can project his Speed Force energy as bolts of lightning from his hands. *** : Wallace can use his lightning to create electromagnetic fields. *** : Wallace is able to generate blinding amounts of light through his Speed Force lightning. *** : By interlocking energy currents, Wallace can drain away the Speed Force, or Negative Speed Force from other speedsters who's DNA has not completely bonded to the Speed Force, or energy sources such as a Speed Force storm. *** : By interlocking his Speed Force energy currents with another speedster, Wallace is able to temporarily short circuit the other speedsters power, creating a "lightning burst". He was also able to calm the Negative Speed Force in the Flash, by interlocking energy currents with him. ** : Wallace discovered if he concentrated, he could use the Speed Force to create solid energy constructs, which he used to compose his costume. ** : The Speed Force grants Wallace enhanced senses that allow him to perceive the world at a rate attuned his reaction speed. When the Flash "died" after his heart gave out, the Speed Force drew Wallace to his location. He was also able to feel the Speed Force in Wally's body after his death. ** : When Wallace vibrates his molecules too fast, he can cancel out the molecular frequency of objects around him and destroy them. ** : Wallace is able to absorb the speed and/or momentum from moving objects. He demonstrated this by slowing a group of airborne bullets. ** : By running in a circular motion or spinning his arms at super-speed, Wallace is able to generate strong vortices of wind. | Abilities = * * Teen Titans Vol 6 6 | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * At his introduction, Wally was introduced as the son of Rudy West, Iris' older brother. However, in DC Rebirth, it is revealed there are two Wally Wests: one the son of Rudy, and one the son of Daniel - this Wally being the son of Daniel West, whom he was raised to believe was his uncle. * This Wally is now referred to as "Wallace" to differentiate him from his cousin. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:African American